The Biowarrior
by M Knightium
Summary: Umbrella had always made dangerous and unpredictable monsters and mutant freaks; but what if they had another insane idea? What if they infused the genetic make up of several of their less successful experiments and prototypes...to a human?


(This is an idea I'm working on; and yes, I'm still working on Tales of the Butcher II; I just need more inspiration for it. So those expecting an update for that must wait a bit longer.)

Raccoon City.

Many know of it, and what went on within it. The public outside had no idea what happened within; being blinded with the lies of it fading from a nuclear meltdown, but many know the truth. The truth regarding the bio-terror outbreak, and the undead walking. But also, of many of Umbrella's B. and lapdogs trying to kill any and all survivors; with the hope of ensuring that what happened in that cities dies with it. But the story of this protagonist, takes place prior to the outbreak...prior to the hell the city was engulfed within.

Just little over a month before the nightmare...

A chopper touched down in the Arklay Mountains; landing near the rubble of the Mansion. Several U.S.S soldiers stepped out, all of them sweeping the area in close, unified movements. Of these soldiers was Private Henry Washington; the new kid in other words. Like the rest of his squad he wore black clothing, but he wore black jeans, grey combat boots, a black vest with Kevlar armor, and a gas mask crossed with a helmet; very similar to HUNK's. In his hands he held a Militia Rifle, and had a standard issue UBCS pistol strapped to his thigh. He walked with his team for a few feet before his squad leader made the motion for them all to halt before turning to look at his team.

_"Umbrella has tasked us with an important directive soldiers." _He spoke to them, motioning to the forest surrounding the mansion rubble, _"Our assignment is to scout the area, ensure no B. have escaped, and most importantly take out all government soldiers investigating the area; it's imperative this secret dies here." _They all saluted, even Henry, as he was ordered to head northwest and scout that area. The young soldier jogged that way, his boots crunching the gravel below him as he stopped in his tracks and crouched low when he heard movement. He looked ahead, and spotted a decrepit dog walking about, seeming to me unsure where to go.

_"Sir, I've found a Cerberus B.O.W; it seems to be alone, I don't see any others."_

_"Take it out and keep on your guard." _His captain spoke curtly, as Henry took the shot; pinging it a few times with a few short bursts. Rising from his crouching position, he continued moving, and soon reached a smaller clearing before lowering into a prone position as he watched some Crimson Heads run past; numbering to be about 5 or 6. He slowly arose and open fired; hitting several before they all turned to look at him, and each let out a hellish roar before they bolted at the young soldier. He managed to drop them all, but now realized he was down to his final clip already. He started moving once more, and stopped when he was below a tree...and rolled to the side an instant later; something big landing there. He rose to a standing, armed position, as Henry saw what it was; a Hunter Alpha model; its claws raised to strike him, as Henry emptied his clip into the creature...and it was practically unharmed. The soldier rolled to the side when the Hunter struck, and he pulled his pistol from his thigh and started to open fire, the Hunter still tanking the bullets before his gun ran dry, and Henry was left with a pissed off Hunter. He screamed into his COM link; begging for someone to respond, but heard nothing, and the Hunter pounced once more.

This time, it didn't miss.

Henry felt it pin him to the ground, its claws already ripping into his chest; erecting a scream of sheer agony from the soldier. It ripped apart his diaphragm and stomach, and even tore into his legs and arms, before movement nearby it made it look up, and bolt; leaping into the trees above with a single bound. Henry was barely conscious; the pain beyond agonizing as he watched his captain walk into view, looking down at Henry.

_"Captain..." _He managed to utter, merely a cry of a whisper, as he knelt down and looked at Henry. His hand was on his own UBCS pistol, but he stopped when his COM buzzed, and he slid his gun back onto his thigh. Henry slowly went into shock, as he heard his captain finally speak again.

_"Don't worry son...you have something special planned for you..."_

Henry came to a bit, feeling the world move past him. He groggily opened his eyes, and saw he was on a stretcher; his wrists and shins chained to it, as several Umbrella Scientists wheeled it down a busy hall. He could hear them speak, despite his mind being elsewhere.

_"This soldier is infected! Why don't we just kill him?!"_

_"Because Chief Researcher Richard Evans wants him for a special project!"_

_"What, by fuckin' god you mean-"_

_"Yes, now hurry up!" _They got the stretcher into a bleach white room, and Henry felt them hook him up to several machines, numerous ones to monitor his pulse, some to suppress the virus, but strangely not destroy it. His vision began to clear, as he felt his head swimming. Someone came into view; wearing a white labcoat, black slacks, and also a weird gas mask.

_"Are you alert, private Washington?" _He asked Henry, who groggily nodded. The man regarded him for a moment before speaking; walking around to move closer to Henry.

_"You may only call me Dr. Evans; you've had an unfortunate accident, haven't you?" _Henry wanted to roll his eyes, but the drugs in the machines were keeping him down. _"Well, normally for a U.S.S soldier to be contaminated they are to be executed, but for you...we have something special in mind for you..." _A few scientists walked in, many holding surgical equipment, but what one held caught his eye; a vial of the G-Virus.

_"We're working on a new experiment my dear boy...and it looks like you're the perfect candidate; infected already with the virulent T-Virus, adding the G-Virus to that as well as the genetic make-up of a few B. could make you our most powerful warrior."_

_"No..."_ He hoarsely whispered, only for Dr. Evans to lean in close, a grin on his masked face.

_"I don't think you get it, do you son; when you signed up for Umbrella, you signed away the rights to your own life; we __own__ you; and we intend to do the experiment, with or without your consent." _He snapped his fingers, and a scientist injected him with something, making him slowly fade once again into sleep, his horrid fate waiting once he awoke. Dr. Evans looked down at the downed soldier, and looked to the researcher to his right.

_"Which B. do we have available for this?"_

_"Well I've found the genetic compounds needed for a Licker, as well as the Hunter Alpha and R Models, maybe even the Sweeper model as well. I even had to dig up some stuff for a Tyrant."_

_"Excellent; begin the operation; I want Henry here to also have his memories flushed; we can't have him turning on us now can we?"_

To Be Continued...


End file.
